


Greeting the Moon

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Tree, Community: daily_deviant, Other, Outdoor Sex, Ritual Sex, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas means solstice and Luna does both in her own way. Especially the celebrations.<br/>Luna ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeting the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Huge and plentiful thanks to J for the beta, E for the one-over and cheering, and to the mods for being awesome, flexible and made of win.

Luna hums as she decorates the tree. That's perhaps not so unusual for people to do, but Luna doesn't sing carols, nor sappy and happy pop songs. No, she hums along to a strange tune no-one else knows and claims it's the spirit of the tree that needs to be welcomed into the house.

Whenever I ask her why, she always says it's an act of love and kindness. The tree is lonely, but when she sings to it, it understands that it's the guest of honour. Knowing this, the tree will last longer, stand taller and look even more beautiful. So I let her sing; I've learned that one can never know when Luna is right.

This also means I'm reduced to sitting in the sofa, watching her. She won't let me touch the tree before it's decorated. At times she'll ask me to bring her something (I always do) or lift her up so she can reach a high branch (I love the excuse to hold her and feel her lithe, strong body against my own). Her shirt splits from her skirt when she stretches and I watch the skin exposed at the small of her back. It matches the scent of fir tree in the room and the warmth from the fireplace.

This year her theme is blue and she is painstakingly choosing the right ornaments for this idea. Some she turns blue with a tap of her wand, others pass if they have a blueish shade. As she proceeds I am more and more surprised that a tree decorated in one colour can looks so much like a rainbow and I know that no-one but Luna could manage that. As she finishes she adds a string of silver beards and, finally, a violently golden-orange star at the very top of the tree.

'Why not a silver or blue star?' I ask her, because I know she likes to be asked.

'It's a star,' she says. 'It should feel special, too. Besides, I think this tree would be bored otherwise.'

'That would be sad,' I say, nodding my understanding. She sends me a brilliant smile and outshines any star on the sky.

'Come light the candles with me.' Luna's hand reaches for me across the room and I stand, holding out my hand for her several feet before I reach her. She draws me in as a moth to a light - or a rock to the moon. Under her direction we light the candles on the tree (also blue) and with each one Luna's eyes shine even more until I have to close mine.

I feel her lips on mine, soft as only a kiss can be, and lift her up in my arms. She giggles and squirms, her hands tangle in my hair and pull a bit till I play along and carry her where she wants me to.

We tumble onto the sofa and she pulls her top off and yanks my face to her breasts. I am only too happy to oblige and bury my face in them, eyes closed to better feel her softness and her scent of vanilla and lavender and cold air (despite the warm room and the fire next to us).

Luna's breasts are perfect. They fit as though my hands were made for them and in the light from the fire and candles, her skin looks like a yellow moon just after sundown - especially her breasts. The nipples are shadows on the moon, clouds on a bright night. She moans when I suck on one and roll the other between my fingers.

'Oh...' She moans under me, her breathing speeds up, and just those small things make me even more aware of how turned on I am, how desperately I need her.

I slide lower, nipping soft kisses and licks her navel. 'Mm.' I can't hold back my own moans any longer. She is too delicious.

'Stop.' She suddenly pushes my head away.

'Why?' I look up, puzzled, a bit hurt at her rejection.

She chuckles with a sound like bells. 'No, silly. It's solstice. We need to greet the daylight when it comes. So we have to wait.'

I frown. 'So you think I can't manage more than once within eight hours?'

'We have to greet the moon first,' she says in that matter-of-fact tone I know and love so much.

All I can do is nod. Of course we do.

'Stand up, then,' she says. I do and she strips out of her skirt and stockings, even her knickers, which are blue to match the decorations. Her gaze is on me, expectant, and I undress quickly while it slides over me, appraising. When she holds out her hand to me I know I've met with her approval and I'm strangely relieved, even though she's never let me down in the three years we've spent together.

I take her hand and she takes me to the double doors that lead out into the garden. As she opens them I hesitate, glancing at the foot of snow out there.

'Come,' she says calmly and pulls at my hand.

'But there's-'

She turns and puts a finger on my lips, smiling with mischief. 'Trust me.'

I do and she knows it. The first step I take is hesitant because I expect the shock of cold. But when I gasp it's out of surprise. The snow isn't cold at all. Instead it's soft and pleasantly cool, like wet sand on a hot summer day. My skin doesn't chill either, and I smile at Luna who gives me a secretive smile back. Sometimes she knows things I don't, that no-one else seem to know. Like the secret of how to keep feet in snow from getting cold and bodies warm in frosty air.

Luna looks up and I follow her gaze to the clear moon and the stars, all standing bright on the frost-clear sky. We share a smile and she pulls me to the holly bush and lies down. I kneel next to her and lean down to kiss her. Her lips part eagerly and she moans into the kiss. My hand slides over her breasts again, fingers tease a nipple, perked and standing proud. I move and kiss the nipple, too, lick over it and suck on it. Luna makes soft, happy sounds and tugs at my hair. I follow her directions and is led to her other nipple. I lavish attention on it till she pulls my hair so hard I have to break away.

'Don't stop,' she gasps. I meet her eyes and they are dark under the stars, wide, with a good measure of lust in them. I moan in response and feel as if I'm about to explode.

'Then don't pull me off,' I counter and flash her a grin.

She answers by grabbing my hair again and pushing my head towards her cunt. Her legs spread as I lick along her labia and her hands in my hair tighten when my tongue touches her clitoris. I lick it again, soft, run my tongue around it. Luna's moans and the soft tugs at my hair are my rewards.

'Don't stop. Ohyes. Don't,' she moans. I echo the moan against her clit. The truth is I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, I'm too far under her spell. A fleeting thought about her using magic on me hits me and is gone again before I can catch it. Lost in Luna.

Luna who now cries softly like there are no other people in the world. Perhaps there isn't in this magic night. I don't know and when Luna comes, shaking under me, I don't care either.

She pulls me up into a kiss, smiling at me, reflecting the moon in her eyes. I nestle my head at her bosom and she strokes my hair, mumbling softly to me and the night. My eyes close and all I feel is happiness.

An eternity in seconds pass and then I find myself on my back. Luna straddles my hips and her perfect breasts are right over my face. I lick a nipple again and reach up to cup the perfect globes. She giggles and lets me, then sits up fast so I lose my grip.

Luna's eyes dance at me and she turns, now with her knees on either side of my head. It is my turn to gasp when her tongue touches me, licking me. I reach up, take her hips and pull her down enough to use my tongue as well. She cries soft and presses down against me.

Licking the juices I've made flow is a heady feeling, every bit as arousing as her tongue one me, her nimble fingers that know just where to stroke and push. When I succeed in making Luna come again I can't hold my own orgasm away any longer and my cry mixes with hers.

When I open my eyes again, Luna is next to me, this time she has her head on my shoulder, nestled against my side.

'You made the moon happy,' she whispers, gazing up at her namesake. 'He likes it when we show him love and pleasure and don't hold back.' Her hand brushes my cheek and I smile.

'I'm glad,' I mumble. 'I always want to make the moon happy.'

She smiles brightly, then sits up, fast. 'Come.' It's an order, not a request.

I sit, then stand when she does and she takes my hand once more. 'I want to go look at the blue tree until the sky lightens. Then we go out to welcome the sun back. She likes pleasure too.'

I nod. 'Of course. I don't want to cheat the sun,' I say as Luna leads the way back inside. She throws herself on the sofa and I lie down next to her and pull a plaid over us. Luna might want to honour the sun, but for me the moon will always have first priority.  



End file.
